This is a study to evaluate the relationship between PTH, bone turnover and bone loss in women over 70 years of age. Our hypothesis is that older women with relatively higher PTH values at baseline will have higher bone turnover at baseline and more rapid bone loss at the hip over 2 years than women with lower PTH values. Seventy-five women over the age of 70 have been enrolled in the study. Core lab analyses were completed and data analysis is ongoing.